deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Vert vs. Silver the Hedgehog
Vert VS Silver.png|AgentHoxton VertSilver.png|Chesknight Vert vs. Silver the Hedgehog 'is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. It features Lady Green Heart/Vert of the Hyperdimension Neptunia series and Silver the Hedgehog from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. Description ''Neptunia VS Sonic! The CPU of Leanbox takes on the psychokinetic hedgehog of the future! Which tertiary antagonist-turned-protagonist and defender of their world will prevail? What immense powers await in store? Interlude Wiz: Being the hero, you'd expect for most powerful figures to respect you and want to work alongside you, right? Well, sadly it's not always that simple. Hoxton: Yeah, like Roscoe. Glad I gave him a beating in pris--'' ''Wesker: See, sometimes someone has a major grudge with the hero for whatever reason. But, over time, they get a change of mind - be it from themselves or others - and they'll eventually change sides. These two are just such examples of this procedure. Magneto: Lady Vert, the CPU of Leanbox... '''Boomstick: And Silver the Hedgehog, the psychokinetic hedgehog of the future - and one of Wiz's personal nightmares! Wiz: Ugh... Boomstick: Heh heh. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick--''' Hoxton, Wesker and Magneto: Don't forget us. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Vert Wiz: If you were to be living in somewhere like the Hyperdimension, you would want your True Goddess to be someone dependable. Someone you could trust. Someone you could look up to. '''Boomstick: Unfortunately, choosing the lovely lady to rule over the world is not exactly the easiest of tasks to go about. Hell, some people have hard enough times determining who their waifu is as it is! Magneto: So, in the case of the all-powerful tome, Histoire, she had to settle the matter by creating four potential candidates for this position, all of which being Goddesses of their respective nations: Neptune, the CPU Purple Heart; Noire, the CPU Black Heart; Blanc, the CPU White Heart and finally, Vert, the CPU Green Heart. Boomstick: Hot damn, she's gorgeous. Hoxton: Oh, brother. Wiz: As the ruler of the nation of Leanbox - yes, Leanbox - Vert is a humble yet kind goddess, but spends a lot of her time gaming as opposed to doing her work. But even with her massive gaming habits and what-not, she is still a very bold leader of her landmass, willing to do whatever it takes to keep her land and its people safe and happy. Boomstick: I know how she could keep me happy... Wiz: Don't say it. Just spare us the trouble... Hoxton: But some witch lady by the name of Arfoire decided to start causing some trouble, and with that, Neptune - assisted by Compa and IF - had to trek out to Leanbox to get her on their side. And after a couple of fights in various places, she eventually caved in and decided "If ya can't beat 'em, join 'em". Boomstick: I'd join with Vert too, y'know... ahh... All of the hosts except for Boomstick: Ugh. Wesker: It turns out that Lady Vert is quite a capable fighter. With her drill-headed rod, she is capable of dishing out heavy damage, focusing on breaking enemy guards and peppering her opponents at long-range. One of her most iconic attacks being Spiral Break, a long and hefty combo with plenty of hits and power. She is definitely not one to be underestimated. Boomstick: She may not look like it, but she's definitely willing and able to do whatever it takes to fight her way to victory! Buuuuuut... if she DOES find herself a little in over her head, she can rely on many of her healing and recovery items, such as her Cure Bottle, Hi-Powder, Antidote and Heaven's Potion! She can keep in the fight for quite some time as a result, allowing for more sexy kick-ass action! Wiz: Oh god, I just remembered what's coming up. Hoxton: What's that? Boomstick: And because she's a Goddess - a CPU to be exact - this isn't even her final form. By using up her energy, she can transform into her true CPU Form - Green Heart! Vert transforms into CPU Green Heart. Boomstick: I have found my true calling in life. Hoxton: ...Ooookaaaaaay... Wiz: *Sigh* Well, as CPU Green Heart, Vert gains a significant increase in all areas - strength, speed, durability and the like - and gains a new weapon in the form of what seems to be some kind of futuristic lance. She can also fly and gains some more attacking options. She really is a force of nature. Hoxton: As ridiculous as this over-endowed goddess crap is, I have to agree that Vert is still pretty strong. Too bad, however, that her CPU form can't last forever - if she uses up all of her energy on this form, it's back to basics. Boomstick: Aw... but I liked me some Green Heart action. Hoxton: You would, wouldn't ya? Magneto: Lady Green Heart is definitely a capable fighter. Aside from possibly being the smartest of the four, she has also proven adept in fighting monsters, fighting off multiple waves of them before running out of energy. She also took down Purple Heart with the other CPUs and banished her to the world below Celestia, and can hold her own against each of the other CPUs, Purple Heart included. Do not underestimate her. Wiz: She is a very skilled person, but even though she is a Goddess, she isn't perfect. Boomstick: Are you kidding? I mean, you're trying to tell me a dragon wasn't perfect, and now this!? Wiz: Well, yes. As said before, she spends a lot of her time gaming. And by a lot, I mean it to the letter - she rests very infrequently and is often tired as a result. Even when she's awake, she has lost to Purple Heart on a number of occasions and frequently butts heads with Blanc, over the matter of... *sigh* ...their chest sizes. Boomstick: Blanc be jelly of what she don't have... those glorious Microsofties... Magneto: If it weren't for the fact that some mutants could be out there within those landmasses at risk of getting slaughtered by monsters, I would be more than willing to let them slaughter each other over such petty squabbles. Wiz: Not to mention, her defences are pretty low. She can dish out punishment, but as far as taking it goes? Not really as much. But her biggest problem is, in fact, her tendency to overheat in important moments or using a lot of her energy and faint as a result. Yes, she's literally a human XBox, if the message hasn't come clear yet. Boomstick: Come on, Wiz... just lemme have this, this ONE time! Pleaaaase... Wiz: Boomstick, I-- Boomstick: Don't worry, my waifu should be safe from you evil Wizards n' shit! Hoxton: ...Next combatant? Wiz: Next combatant. Vert: Our stats are like comparing a new game and a new game plus save data. You aren't even considered a boss. Silver Wiz: Imagine the apocalypse arriving. And not just any apocalypse - one that was riddled with flames. Death, destruction, and burning structures of whatever was left of the world wiping over the planet. What could possibly survive in such a harsh and bleak environment? Boomstick: Well, whatever is tough enough to survive in this environment, Silver the Hedgehog must be one such example! Magneto: Oh look, it's the useless hedgehog I got rid of last year. I wonder if he'll do any better of himself this time. Wiz: Let's... not bring that up too much, shall we? Wesker: Anyway, Silver the Hedgehog was born in the midst of the burning wasteland that was Crisis City, 200 years into the future. With the help of a female companion in the form of Blaze the Cat, the two would work day and night, non-stop, to keep the burning magma monster Iblis at bay. A day job that's more bleaker than being anyone to try and stop me. Wiz: Despite constantly succeeding, over time Silver began to get frustrated at the seemingly hopeless situation that they were in - no matter how many times Iblis fell, it kept getting right back up some time later. Hoxton: Not to worry though - someone who just so happened to be overhearing the conversation was on hand to tell them of a little secret - he could help Silver restore the future. He even showed them the "Iblis Trigger" that supposedly caused all of the fire and flames to ravage the world. And with some weird gemstone magic, the two were sent to the not-quite-as-on-fire present day. Boomstick: With the help of the always-colourblind Amy, Silver eventually managed to find Sonic, and... surprisingly nailed him! In fact, Silver would have managed to kill him had Morality Pet Amy not stepped in and scolded him, giving Sonic enough time to run off and live another day. Wiz: As time passed with Silver being in the present, Silver began to reconsider what it meant to save the world. However, Blaze put him back on track, and Sonic was set to face Silver again, until Shadow stepped into the ring in his place. And it was Shadow that helped Silver unveil the truth. Magneto: Turns out Mephiles and Iblis were created as part of the Solaris Project, which killed a mass of scientists, including the princess Elise, the leader's daughter and princess of Soleanna. Iblis was sealed inside of Elise with the duke's dying breaths, and the flaming behemoth would be unleashed if Elise were to cry. I wish I was joking, but what do you expect when a bunch of humans thought of this idea? Boomstick: How the FUCK did she go that long without crying!? Wiz: Sonic 06 logic, Boomstick. Sonic 06 logic. Hoxton: So yeah. It's a hokey bunch of crap about Mephiles trying to make a princess cry. Should'a just used onions. Wiz: With the true purpose of why Mephiles had enlisted Silver's help realised, Silver had a change of heart, devoting the rest of his time to helping Sonic saving the world... while also saving his own future. Boomstick: Hell, he didn't get nothing out of it, either! He was able to learn Sonic's Spin Dash and Homing Attack, even though he's no expert with either of them! Wesker: But his signature ability stems from the power he is bestowed and uses to fight off enemies and threats... and that is his Psychokinesis. Magneto: It is what you humans would call the "dollar-store" version of my magnetism. Boomstick: Well, in any sense, Silver's Psychokinesis is nothing to sneeze at. With it, he can pick up anything from the beer bottle just out of reach on the couch to a street's worth of cars! It... really saves on muscle-aches. Wiz: Well, the more objects Silver has in psychokinetic grasp, the more it drains his pool of energy. But it seems to be self-regenerative, so long as Silver has the time to let it cool down. And it's not just limited to everyday objects. Certain structures and cage bars can be bent - hell, even people can get affected and thrown around by the stuff. He can even use it for attacks such as the Psychic Knife, Psycho Shock, Teleport Dash and Psycho Smash, all very useful tools for combat. Hoxton: And if he hates you enough, he'll gather lots of stuff up in a giant ball and run you over with it - his Meteor Smash. Boomstick: He clearly plays Katamari. Wiz: And that's not all. Thanks to Sonic the Hedgehog's... um... "revival", he, Shadow and Silver were able to use the Chaos Emeralds together. Thus, Silver could become Super Silver. Magneto: As the name would entail, Super Silver is a practically invincible form in which strength and speed increase drastically, as well as granting automatic flight. For Silver in particular, he gains a new move in the Shield of Light - a psionic shield with a lot of catching and throwing ability. Boomstick: All that power does come at a price, though. That Super Form needs a steady supply of Power Rings to maintain. Without them, it won't even last a full minute. But hey, it fully restores him after use, so that's nice. Wiz: Silver's not just headstrong, he's actually very capable. He's nearly killed Sonic, fought Shadow to a standstill, survived getting ran over by his own Meteor Smash after Sonic knocked him into it, and helped to defeat Iblis, the Ifrit, and the god Solaris - and his capability could have meant he could have done it single-handedly. Hell, he even managed to get the future saved in Sonic 06. Boomstick: Sadly for Silver, it's not all future-saving and rainbows. His youth makes him pretty naive and REALLY, REALLY gullible. Not to mention he can get pretty headstrong and impulsive, often getting him into bad situations just as much as it gets him out of them. Magneto: His Psychokinetic power is also not absolute. Most of his attacks require his charging of energy, which for the most part renders him a sitting duck. And his close range capability is... laughable, to say the least. I would know. Boomstick: But hey, if I could throw stuff at my leisure and save the world, what more would I want in life? Silver: This world was devastated before I was born. A harsh, bleak place, where we live in eternal darkness. Life is a struggle, and people live without hope. How did this happen? No one will answer me directly. But they always point... to the flames. DEATH BATTLE! AgentHoxton Lady Green Heart's room Midday Leanbox was mostly known for being a land of lush grass and bright sunshine. Not this day, however, as a dark grey sky and a light rain was covering the fields with damp grass and the towns with wet stone. A lot of people remained inside as the rain intensified. A storm seemed to be on the way. For one person, however, this didn't matter in the slightest. In her chambers, sat in a relaxing-looking chair, was the Goddess and CPU of Leanbox, Lady Vert. She was playing Sonic the Hedgehog 2006, and needless to say... she was less than impressed with what she was going through. She was playing through Sonic's story first, and put into one of the first major bosses of the game - a hedgehog akin to Sonic himself. And she was getting frustrated with this boss, constantly throwing her against walls and pinning her. "This is just tedious." Vert told herself. "Who even programmed this?" Chika, her Oracle, couldn't help but laugh a little at her frustration. "I take it you're not having much fun?" She asked her, placing her hands on her hips. Vert simply shook her head. "This boss is just plain cheap, but I will persevere if it's the last thing I do!" The Goddess replied before taking a swig of coffee, seeming dead-set on completing this boss fight. But before she could begin her next attempt, an official looking guard emerged into the room. "Erm, Lady Green Heart? I apologise for disturbing you when you're... busy, but... we have a problem." He said. Vert simply paused the game and looked over at the guard. "At this hour?" She asked him. "What have you got, then? If you've disrupted my schedule for it, then clearly it's important." The guard nodded, before displaying a device showing the CPU some footage... ---- Outside of the building, 2 minutes prior The footage seemed to be that of a security camera, watching over the entrance to Lady Green Heart's quarters. Two guards were stationed opposite sides of the double doors, wielding spears. It seemed relatively normal until a strange shape emerged from the right-hand side, punching the right guard in the face. The guard fell to the floor, a red bloodstain marked on the wall where the guard's head was. The other guard turned to his fallen guard and the unknown attacker. "You alright?" He asked, failing to recognise that the attacker wasn't a guard. Suddenly, with a motion of his fingers, the spears of both the dead and remaining guard shot out of the grips of their hands, floating alongside the attacker before suddenly launching into the chest of the guard, killing him. With no more resistance, the attacker used this same strange ability to pick up something out of the camera's view, revealing itself as a moderately-sized rock, and threw it straight at the camera, leaving the footage as nothing but static. ---- Lady Green Heart's room "Isn't that... this building's entrance?" Chika asked, looking at her superior. "Yes, it seems so. So we have an intruder... and a very... strangely familiar one, at that." Vert mused. She then began to walk out of her chambers, Chika and the guard following her. "My Lady, you are going to be careful, aren't you?" The guard asked with concern. "We have no idea who this attacker is or what he's capable of... if it even is a "he". Leanbox could be under a monster invasion!" "I'll be fine." Vert simply responded. ---- Main hall The trio had gotten to the main hall of the building, where various guards and guests were around. There were tables laden with food - there seemed to be some kind of feast going on. As if on cue for a confrontation, the doors opposite to the CPU of Leanbox blasted open as if they had been knocked down by a battering ram. (Cue Sonic Generations - Cutscene 8) Everyone turned to the source of the infiltration. And strangely enough, it wasn't even human. It was short with grey fur, sorted into five pointed quills at the top of his head. His yellow eyes glared straight at Vert as he pointed the palm of his hand, showing a blue symbol she didn't recognise. He had yellow rings around his wrists, and black shoes with blue fronts and a big white stripe down the middles, with similar yellow rings around the top. This was the Psychokinetic defender of the future, Silver the Hedgehog. "It's a monster!" One guest cried out. "What is that thing?" Another could be heard saying. "It's no use! We're done for!" A timid guard yelled. Everyone started scrambling for the exit, but Silver used his Psychokinesis to blast them all off their feet. With everyone subdued, nothing else stood between him and the CPU. "My, my. You're quite brash." Vert commented with a face of sternness. "What even brought you here?" Silver stared her in the eye before pulling down one of his gloves. "I was sent here to destroy the one who caused the ruin of my future - you, the Goddess of Leanbox, Vert!" Silver explained, pointing at the goddess. Vert simply laughed once before producing a spear-like weapon with a drill head on it. "Sorry to say, but that's no way to treat a Goddess." Vert told him. "But I'm all up for a fight if it means that I can save my people from your wrath, creature." Silver got into a fighting stance too, as did Vert. "My name is Silver. Silver the Hedgehog. For the sake of the future, I will destroy you!" Silver declared. "Shouldn't it be "In the name of the future, I shall destroy you"?" Vert questioned, before shrugging and getting back into her fighting stance. "Oh, whatever. I'm sorry to say, but if it's destroying me to save your world you want, I'd say you should be prepared to be disappointed, Silver. No-one lasts long against a CPU like me." The view panned around, with Vert staring down Silver and vice versa, as if the standard Neptunia boss battle was about to commence. The peace of the rest of Leanbox was about to be shattered. FIGHT! Part 1: Vert vs. Silver the Hedgehog (Cue Shadow the Hedgehog - Heavy Dog) With a fierce yell, Silver charged at Vert with a punch, who simply blocked it with her drill rod. Vert kept her distance from Silver, contemplating her next move before stepping in to try and strike Silver. However, Silver easily telegraphed the movement, jumping up and, suspending himself in mid-air, kicked Vert in the face, knocking her back across the hall. Vert rubbed her sore face before she noticed that Silver was extending his hand to the table next to him, an assortment of plates, wine glasses, bottles and the like were all being brought to him with his psychokinesis. Before long, there was just a mess of these objects around Silver, and with a push of his hands, all of them were sent flying in the CPU's direction. "Look out!" Vert called out. Chika and the guard ducked for cover as Vert jumped out of the way of the barrage of objects, each one smashing into tiny pieces as they hit the wall behind her. Vert grimaced, before making a dash at Silver, peppering him with strikes from her lance before kicking the hedgehog against the wall. Silver got up unsteadily. He seemed a little out of it. "I won't lose! Not to the likes of you!" Silver declared, before charging his psychokinesis up and firing a Psychic Knife at Vert, who was caught off guard by the attack and stumbled. Silver used this opportunity to grab a metal crate from the corner with his psychokinesis and threw it at the CPU of Leanbox. The box smashed Vert, and the sheer force of the blow was enough to send her to the floor. She coughed, before trying to regain her footing. Silver stood over her, as if mocking her. "Is this some kind of a joke?" Silver asked her. "How could someone like you cause the devastation of my future?" But before he could be met with a possible answer, Silver got knocked in the face by the horizontal side of Vert's spear rod. Silver stumbled back as Vert slowly got to her feet. Silver fired off a vertical Psychic Knife at Vert, but the CPU of Leanbox easily dodged the attack and slashed and stabbed at the psychokinetic hedgehog multiple times, with one downward strike knocking him to the floor at the end of the combo. Vert smirked. "Simple - I'm more powerful than you, Silver. That's why." Vert calmly responded. Silver pushed himself back to his feet, but was met by a kick from the goddess, knocking him over a table. By now, Silver was starting to get impatient. He just wanted to save the future, for goodness sake! He was going to have to stop pulling his punches. Vert watched as, all of a sudden, one of the tables was encased in a cyan-blue light and levitated off the floor, as did Silver. The various food, drinks and plates all fell off and smashing on the ground as Silver held the table aloft with his psychokinesis. The stern look on Silver's face meant one thing - he was done being pushed around. "Alright, Vert!" He called out. "No more kids games any more!" And with that, he threw the entire table at the Goddess. Vert simply had to brace herself as she got knocked back by the table, being smashed straight through the glass window of the building and knocked straight outside. Vert unsteadily got up against the wind and rain and wiped the blood from her mouth. "I sure took a heavy beating right there... just need to fix that up real fast..." Vert mused to herself, before using her Antidote to fix her damage taken. At the very least she was refreshed. But all of that was about to change, as Silver now flew out of the hole in the side of the building to face her, the rain lashing down around them. (Cue Metal Gear Rising Revengeance - A Stranger I Remain) "I CAN change the future!" Silver told her, flying straight at Vert. "Come and get some." Vert responded. Vert swung her Drill Rod as Silver attempted a Homing Attack, with Vert's defensive blow proving superior as Silver was knocked back. Vert attempted to charge at Silver, preparing another combo as Silver held his palm out. Suddenly, Vert stopped moving. It was as if she was paralysed. "W-what?" Vert stammered. Silver grinned as he prepared a counter-attack. "Take this!" Silver yelled, blasting her away and knocking her against a tree, with enough force to knock it over. Vert rubbed her head in pain as she noticed a silver ball approaching her. Silver was trying to use his Spin Dash. Vert got up with enough time to kick the hedgehog in the head, sending him careening backwards. Silver shook his head as he regained his composure mid-air and flew back towards her. He fired off another vertical Psychic Knife towards her, but Vert simply sidestepped out of the way. Angered, Silver picked up the fallen tree from earlier. Vert watched as the tree went above her, and Silver threw his arms down, as if to crush her beneath it. Again, Silver's attack proved not enough as Vert dodged the tree slamming back into the ground, breaking with the force of which it was slammed down. "Nothing's working..." Silver mumbled. "What do I do?" He decided to fly close to the ground before breaking into a run towards Vert, charging with his fist extended. Now, what Silver was trying to do was to punch her in the chest, with hopes that it would work. While it definitely hit his mark and Silver fet confident, it quickly faded as he realised that he couldn't withdraw his fist. Silver looked pretty sheepish about the situation as Vert stared down at the hedgehog, unimpressed. Leave it to Silver to come up with something like that, huh? "I understand that my bust is the best of the goddesses of Gamindustri..." Vert started, picking Silver up by the same grabbing arm he used. "But you could at least ask for permission." Silver let off an angry blush before Vert simply smacked him back away. "Gamindustri?" Silver thought to himself. "Who names a world that?" As Silver tumbled across the ground, he picked up a metal beam off the ground and threw it at the unsuspecting CPU, knocking her back to the floor. This time, she didn't get back up. Silver walked up to her as he looked down upon her. (Stop music) "I... I guess you were right..." Vert mumbled through her pain, looking up at him as if she were about to cry. "You... you're too strong for me... I surrender." Silver seemed content with this outcome, standing up straight. "Good." Silver replied. "My future is safe now that you have been defeated." And with that, Silver walked off, happier. Vert watched him carefully, getting to her feet as her tears of sadness departed. In fact, it wasn't until Silver was quite a sizeable distance away from her that she used a Healing Powder to heal herself back up, her mouth turning into a grin as she mumbled three important words to herself. "No I don't." (Cue Sonic Lost World - Cutscene: Face-Off With Zazz) Vert immediately charged at the unsuspecting Silver with a blinding lance charge. Silver turned around and noticed that the CPU of Leanbox was charging straight at him, but before he had the chance to let off an attack or defend himself with psychokinesis, Vert punched Silver in the face, sending him flying backwards again. He landed back on the ground and raised his palm in the air, before sending it into the ground and charging his Psychokinetic energy. performing a Psycho Shock. Vert was stuck in place temporarily, paralysed again. "Why does this keep happening to me?" She thought to herself as Silver attempted to fly at her again, aiming for another punch. However, Vert's paralysis stopped just in time for her to avoid the attack, and with this opportunity, smacked Silver in the jaw seven times with her drill rod, knocking him away again. This time, Silver staggered. Vert grinned at this realisation. "Got you." Vert stated simply, before readying her drill rod and charging at Silver. Before the hedgehog even could realise what had happened, Silver was finding himself on the receiving end of Vert's Spiral Break, getting hit left and right as Vert smashed him with her drill rod. She finished the combo off with smashing the battered Silver into the ground, leaving a small crater where he landed. Vert landed back on the ground, too, and smiled confidently. Silver was staggering every time he tried to get up, resulting him in falling over. Silver's guard was definitely broken by that attack. GUARD BREAK "Well, this sure has dragged out for long enough that I would be missing a lot of my game time." Vert told him. "So before I put you down, let me show you exactly who you've been messing with all of this time." As Silver got to her feet, Vert slowly levitated into the air. A blinding light was beginning to surround her as a transformation took place, so much so that Silver had to look away and shield his eyes from the intense light. Vert's body structure was changing shape, ever so slightly. Her clothes and armour were beginning to alter. Cybernetic wings of some kind were appearing behind her. As suddenly as the transformation started, it seemed to finish. Silver meekly looked back to see what seemed like a completely different person facing him. While she shared a similar body to Vert, her eyes had a power symbol inside of them and were now purple, she had long green hair, and her armour was... revealing to say the least, partially covering her upper and lower body, as well as her lower arms. She was floating off the ground as she stared at Silver. Green Heart was now in play. And somewhere, males were having nosebleeds. "Wh-what?!" Silver exclaimed weakly. She was able to transform? Why didn't he know? But before he could even try and comprehend things properly, Green Heart materialised her lance-like weapon and swung it at Silver, knocking the hedgehog far into the distance. Silver flew through the air and got knocked straight through the wall of Leanbox's Basilicom. Green Heart folded her arms as she floated in the air, staring out at the Basilicom. (Stop music) "Know your place, Silver." Green Heart spoke. "I am much stronger than you are." From within the empty Basilicom that Silver crash-landed in, however, a bunch of lights were starting to poke out from the hole and the windows. One beam of red, one of blue, one of green, one of yellow, one of cyan, one of white, and one of purple. Anyone who knew their stuff on the Sonic series would know that these were the colours of the Chaos Emeralds. But Green Heart didn't know that. Little did the Goddess of Leanbox know, likewise, that Silver wasn't ready to give up just yet... Part 2: CPU Green Heart vs. Super Silver (Cue Sonic Heroes - What I'm Made Of 2007 Vers.) With the seven different-coloured lights shining brightly within the building and energy gathering in one spot, a blinding white light occurred as the roof of the Basilicom got demolished. From the rubble came Silver the Hedgehog back in full flight, but he had definitely changed. His fur was now gold and not silver like his namesake, his chest fur being a bright yellow colour. His five quills now pointed further upwards and his eyes were red. He was surrounded by a golden aura and, with Silver holding his fists out in front of him, his psychokinetic symbols on his hands glowed a golden colour, as did the lines in his wrist and ankle rings. The Chaos Emeralds were briefly shown flying around him in a circle before disappearing. Super Silver was now also in play. "Sorry, Green Heart. But I'm not going anywhere until my future is saved from certain doom!" Silver declared, getting into a fighting stance as he got into a position opposite Green Heart. She scowled at this new transformation - this hedgehog having a transformation akin to CPUs like her? The cheek of him to mock her. "I will not let you proceed!" Green Heart shouted. At this battle yell, a bolt of lightning struck the ground between her and Super Silver. With the booming of thunder ringing in their ears, the two powered-up defenders flew at each other. Vert swung her lance at Silver again, knocking him back slightly. But this time, Silver didn't even seem phased. In fact, he smugly smirked as he waggled his finger. "That's not gonna work against this form, y'know." Silver told Green Heart as he grabbed her with Psychokinesis. This time, he span around in a spinning top motion, throwing her off into the distance. Silver then boosted off in a golden light as he flew after her, catching her in his Psychokinesis again as he flew her towards the city. At blinding speeds Silver dragged Vert, smashing her against the roads and multiple buildings as he made the most of his Super Silver transformation. He then picked her up and threw her straight into a gray truck labelled "GUN". The CPU of Leanbox grunted as she felt her head, but then noticed some armed soldiers nearby inside the truck's trailer. "What the hell?!" They yelled, before Vert flew straight out, puncturing a hole in the truck's roof to face Super Silver again. This time, Silver had a massive amount of generic cars around him, swiping his arm forward to launch them at Vert. She simply flew around some of the thrown vehicles at her, while cutting through the others with her lance. She was flying closer to Silver, all the while preparing her energy. Super Silver, however, easily dodged the attack and flew up high into the sky. A thunderbolt hit the ground off in the distance as Silver kept Vert distracted by throwing a red Ferrari at her, which she flew back to avoid. In the meantime, he gathered some items from the streets. Green Heart looked around and noticed that various cars, street lamps, and the like from the streets were starting to fly into the sky, towards the golden hedgehog. She looked up, wondering what on earth he was up to. It all seemed to be gathering into one moderately-sized ball, much bigger than her and Silver. He was charging up his Meteor Smash. "It's like that one game I played..." Green Heart mused. "But I won't let this ball scoop up any of my nation's buildings!" Silver grinned down at Vert as he prepared to throw the ball down. "Meteor SMASH!" Super Silver yelled, throwing the ball down towards Green Heart. Her lance drawn, she charged at the ball of junk before charging up her energy and punting the lance into the ball with as much force as she could allow. The sheer force of the blow managed to split the Meteor Smash into separate segments, and Green Heart pulled back. Super Silver, irritated that this tactic didn't work, used his Shield of Light to catch the segments that weren't far below him and threw them at Green Heart. She got hit by the first one before using her lance to block the remaining ones. Silver suddenly felt a flow of energy as he saw the Chaos Emeralds circling around him again before disappearing, and he looked down to see that his golden fur and aura had turned back to the same old silver colour. Silver's Super Form had dissipated. Green Heart, on the other hand, was still opposite him. "Uh oh... this isn't good." Silver commented, before looking up and seeing the Goddess of Leanbox charging straight at him at full tilt. He flew down and landed onto the road and looked up at the CPU above him. He may have been refreshed to peak condition, but he knew deep down that he had to be careful - one wrong move would spell failure. Green Heart confronted him down on the streets. "Your little mockery of a Hard Drive Divinity transformation won't save you now." Green Heart told him. "N-no... that was a Super form!" Silver objected. He flew up to her level again as another flash of lightning lit up the sky. Silver picked up a broken streetlight with his psychokinesis and attempted to swing it at the goddess, but she easily manoeuvred around it and kicked Silver in the face, knocking him back. Green Heart was starting to sweat beneath the blood on her face and body, despite being out in the pouring rain. How had Silver managed to hold out for this long? Most of her foes were usually defeated by now. He was clearly not like most of her foes. She was going to have to end this soon. She quickly decided to use a Cure Bottle to give her a small recovery window before trying another Spiral Break combo on Silver. Her first initial strike cut clean through the streetlight Silver was holding as a weapon, causing him to drop the half he was holding. She then struck Silver more times with her lance, ping-ponging him around in the air as she flew around him to bat him around, almost as if she was playing tennis with herself using Silver as the ball and her lance as her racket. Have you ever imagined being the ball in a 2-player sport like that? That's what Silver was receiving right now. Silver got knocked further into the air by the last lance strike. Silver floated in midair, and was holding his head in clear agony. As he opened his eyes again, the CPU of Leanbox knocked the psychokinetic hedgehog away into the side of a building, leaving him stuck there. She then followed this up with a clean jab of her lance, real hard, into Silver's stomach. Silver's eyes went shallow as he coughed up a small amount of blood. A large red wound emerged where Silver had been stabbed by the lance. Green Heart pulled out, sweating nervously as she watched Silver fall to the street, hitting the curb with a harsh "Crunch!" sound. That surely got his defences down. GUARD BREAK Silver was lying weakly on the road, trying to cover the stomach wound with his hand. All the while, an exhausted Green Heart flew over to him, her lance coated in blood, as was parts of her face and body. "H-ha... ha... how does it feel... to be on the brink of defeat?" Green Heart asked him. But she really couldn't focus after this, waving her hand in front of her face rapidly. Green Heart was overheating. Silver glanced up and realised that his opponent was hunched over, trying to keep herself from collapsing from overheating and exhaustion. Silver's agonised look of defeat turned into one of confidence. It wasn't much, but it was something. Silver let out a pained yet determined yell as he charged as best as he could at the exhausted goddess, catching her off guard with a punch. A punch which knocked her to the ground and knocked her lance out of her hand. Another blinding light occurred, Silver looking away from the light as Green Heart transformed yet again. This time, lying on the road was a bruised and bloodied Vert, her lance turning back into her drill rod. Her energy was running low, if not empty completely. She struggled to get to her feet and was gasping for breath. Silver knew that it was now or never. Silver used one of his blood-coated hands to reach out for Vert's drill rod with his psychokinesis, Vert watching helplessly as her weapon got encompassed in a cyan aura and floated over into his hand. Vert tried to make an exhausted charge towards Silver, and Silver did the same. Vert was aiming for a punch into his stomach, and Vert was attempting to pay evil unto evil by stabbing her in the stomach. Vert's punch missed. Silver's stab, on the other hand, didn't. The drill head was coated in blood as it pierced Vert's stomach, splashing more blood on the road beneath her back. Vert coughed up a noticeable amount of blood, and her eyes were dripping with tears. She was going to die here, alone with her attacker. Was anyone going to be able to take her place? She turned over onto her side weakly, turning towards Silver, who was looking down at her stomach wound, then to his. They were both hit really hard by this battle, and Silver knew it. But Silver would recover, so long as he could get some help. Vert, on the other hand, would need a miracle to get through as she slowly dying on the street, the lashing rain spreading her blood across the road. Another lightning flash lit up the sky, which Silver looked up to weakly. His future may have been saved, but he couldn't deny that tonight was going to be grim. K.O! Silver couldn't lie on the inside - the feeling of the rain beating down upon his battered body was strangely soothing following the heat of battle. He knelt down as he tried to make himself comfortable on the concrete, glancing over to the dying body of the defeated goddess. He'd usually declare victory against his opponent, but he was too busy covering his stomach wound and trying to make it hurt as little as possible to take much care of that. He was in no shape to run or fly in this condition. He'd just have to stay with Vert and hold out until someone came for him. ---- An inn somewhere in Leanbox Somewhere, sheltered from the rain outside, a TV report was coming in, watched eagerly by Neptune, alongside her friends, Compa and IF. "We've just received breaking news." The reporter said. "Earlier today, the CPU of Leanbox, Lady Vert, was attacked by an unknown creature in her chambers. No-one was able to confirm exactly who or what attacked her, but the goddess has been declared missing since the incident arose and has not been found. All Leanbox forces are on the lookout to find and safely return her." Neptune's eyes widened as she took the news in. An exciting quest, it seemed. "Ooh, how strange." She mused. "So is that what we gotta do? We could go out there right now and put her back where she needs to be!" Compa rubbed her head tiredly, frowning. "Nep-Nep, you know for a fact that it's raining heavily out there." Compa told her. "You wouldn't want to catch a cold." "Yeah, I don't wanna go out there. Not while it's like this." IF agreed, just simply looking out of the window. She could hardly see anything past the heavy rain, but with a flash of lightning nearby, she could just make out the streets in front of the window. They looked heavily damaged. Was it from the storm? Did something attack? It was difficult for her to tell. ---- In a field outside of the city Meanwhile, on the opposite end of Leanbox, three creatures were running down a path - red, yellow and blue. Anyone could recognise them as Sonic, Tails and Knuckles, running through the rainy Leanbox fields. Knuckles seemed irritated and Tails looked a little out of his element. Even Sonic seemed to be a little thrown off by the weather. "Sonic, I know that we have to save the world..." Knuckles finally spoke up. "But did you REALLY have to drag us out in this foreign world while there's a storm going on?" Tails flinched as a flash of lightning lit up the sky, and waited until the booming of thunder passed before speaking himself. "Come on Knuckles. You know this is important. Important enough to send us out here during this hour." Tails told him. Sonic looked to Tails, then Knuckles, as the main city of Leanbox started to show up in the distance. "Tails is right, Knux." Sonic stated firmly. "Like it or not, we've got a job to do." And with that, the three continued to run towards the city where the later battle between Vert and Silver had taken place. Results (Cue Dreams of an Absolution Remix) Boomstick: Damn it... cross another potential wife off the list... grrr... Hoxton: You're not good at placing bets, are ya? Magneto: At least this hedgehog didn't make a COMPLETE fool of himself this time around. Wesker: Bah. She didn't make much of her chances. Wiz: Wow, you guys... *ahem*... Vert and Silver are both capable combatants and defenders, and the fight was close enough to reflect that, but the difference of who was superior kept changing as the fight progressed. Starting off with their base forms, Vert does have more physical power than Silver, and her smarter mind would know to keep her distance until she found an opening. Silver, on the other hand, is much faster and can take a lot more punishment at once. Not to mention his psychokinetic power more than makes up for his lack of physical power and can catch Vert off guard. Overall, base Silver had more advantages than base Vert, outdoing her in speed, durability and special powers. Boomstick: Though if she needed to, she could always use her recovery items to help even the odds, but yeah, Silver does outclass her for the most part when it comes to their initial forms. But then Green Heart and Super Silver are factored in. Magneto: You might think that Super Silver easily dominates Green Heart in all aspects - having superior speed, power, and invincibility. While all of this is true, bear in mind that Super Silver also boasts a much harsher time threshold while active, only being able to last less than a full minute without Power Rings, meaning Green Heart is much more sustainable. Granted, Green Heart isn't much better at this regard, but it's still better than what Super Silver can manage. Hoxton: So, basically, the question wasn't about if Green Heart could beat Super Silver - it's whether or not if Green Heart could last long enough against Super Silver to stall its clock out. And she could - those increases in her physical stats may not sound like much, but it was enough to let her survive! Wiz: With this point, it then comes down to base Silver against Vert's Green Heart form. And Silver... really does struggle, if not gets demolished. Even with his psychokinetic power at his disposal as well as a possible speed advantage, on top of being restored to peak condition following leaving the Super form, Green Heart can now match his flight, has a lot more physical power, and can easily break his guard and leave him extremely vulnerable. So while base Silver is superior to base Vert and Super Silver's stats outdo Green Heart's, with the exception of time limits, Green Heart is superior to base Silver. Wesker: But, as ever inconvenient as it is, Vert's problem of overheating would come into play after fighting for so long without some form of a break, giving Silver the opening he needed to keep Green Heart away long enough to have her transform back to normal. And unlike the Super Silver to Silver transformation, Vert DOESN'T get the same energy restoration upon powering down, leaving her at a severe disadvantage. Plus, Silver could easily manipulate the environment to use as a weapon, including Vert's own spear or Vert herself. Boomstick: I'm sad now... Wiz: Ultimately, despite Vert being a more physically powerful and smarter Goddess with plenty of options to turn to, it was no use as she was outshone by Silver's superior speed, durability and stamina, on top of having no resistance to Silver's psychokinesis. Boomstick: *Sigh*... Vert just couldn't find her Silver lining... Wiz: The winner is Silver the Hedgehog. Who would you be rooting for? Vert Silver Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:AgentHoxton Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Hyperdimensional Neptunia vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016